Kirin (Othello) Bio
Information Kirin is a character in the "Dragon and Divas" roleplay. A 23-year-old with a shaky past, Kirin is a happy-go-lucky wonderer just along for the ride. His fate will drastically change when he gets kidnapped and forced onto a quest with many others to slay a dragon. Personality Carefree and loves adventures. Kirin is fascinated with discovering things that are new to him, and has a close connection with nature. He spent most of his life in the wilderness with a Nymph and animals, so he's somewhat socially inept and can't read situations. He's very outgoing, but also too trusting. For that reason, he may take jokes seriously, or believe obvious lies without question. Kirin has an ability to sense malice though, so he isn't tricked by those who want to do harm. Due to his upbringing, he is very respectful towards nature and wildlife as he was taught to do so. He also unknowingly exerts a low-level stream of magic out of him, which causes him to eat and nap more than the average person to fill that energy void. Appearance Kirin is dressed as a rugged adventurer. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He adorns a green cloak and gear foreign to the king's domain, because of this he clearly looks like an outsider. Although 23, he looks to be only 18 at most. this is due to his mother being an elf, which causes him to age slower than a regular human. He carries a staff made of rare oak which amplifies his magic when holding. He has many pockets and satchels on him, which holds an assortment of herbs, spices, and medicinal plants. Backstory (Summary) A traveler from a faraway land. When he was young, the dragon desecrated his village, slaughtering anything that moved in an inferno. His parents, who were experienced battle-mages, maneuvered through the burning village to get to the river on the other side. Before they could make their way in the river they were spotted by the dragon and it unleashed a torrent of fire. The battle-mages attempted to thwart the attack, but were too weak and inevitably perished. Othello took the last remaining flames of the torrent, which threw him into the river half-dead with severe burns. The dragon, either believing he finished the job or not caring enough about the insignificant boy, went back to work wiping out the town. Othello floated downstream nearly dead and came into a heavily forested area, where his body became stuck on some brush. There he was discovered by a powerful nymph named Naomi. She nursed him back to health and raised him to live in coexistence with nature, giving him his new name, Kirin. As she taught him, he began to gain abilities such as communicating with wildlife and cultivating plant life around him. Seeing Naomi do it for so long though he believed it just to be a natural part of life he grew into. When he turned 20 she gave her blessing and said he was ready to explore the world. For three years he has been traveling through nature and desecrated lands until reaching one inhabited with people. Abilities & Skills Kirin has multiple magical abilities due to his training with Naomi. These are: * Communicating with Animals * Manipulate Plant Life (to some extent) * Ability to Sense Danger * Techniques to Promote Healing, Recovery from Status Ailment. (not a professional healer) He also has acquired some skills, either through Naomi, or the long period he spent in the wilderness. These are: * Alchemy * Superhuman Agility * Knowledge of Nature (what to eat, what is poisonous, what to avoid, sense of direction, etc.) * Plant Knowledge (knows how to make poisons, cures, knockout drugs, blinding agents. Grinds plants into powders and blows into the victim's eyes.) Kirin has little combat experience, so while he may have a decent build and powers that could aid him in combat, he is inexperienced and couldn't do the damage a warrior could do. That said, he is able to hold his own in defending. His nimble body allows him to maneuver easily and avoid attacks. Some of his abilities/skills can also slow down or cripple the opponent, allowing him to get away. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse